My Town
My Town is the fifth single by Hollywood Undead off of their album American Tragedy. Official Lyrics (This is my town) It's my town, it's my town, it's my town (This is my town) It's my town, it's my town, it's my town (This is my town) Yo, flood the scene, hit the strip, get my fix Got some sniffles in the sack, run this town like a sprinter on the track Come on, lay back to attack in the 'Lac We ain't cutting no slack, girl, what you know about that? I ain't trying to be your lover but I gotta say That we can keep it undercover when you wanna play Blazed up, smoked out, out of my mind We just cruise around my town all the time When the sun goes down the stars come out like the ghosts of yesterday (Ghosts of yesterday!) So drink 'em down 'cause some things never change Baby, sing it loud, we ain't gonna fuck around When the sun goes down, let me hear you say (Let me hear you say...) (This is my town) It's my town, it's my town, it's my town (This is my town) It's my town, it's my town, it's my town (This is my town) If the city never sleeps then, fuck it, neither will I You know we keep it thirty-deep and we're as high as the sky You can watch us thirty-creep as we just ride and we ride You can watch the Fiesta drop from one side to side We're breaking the boulevard 'cause we get it better If ever you need to find me, bitch, you can send me a letter Forever drunk and disorderly off this vodka I'm pouring me Goddamn, man, I want it all, my city of glory When the sun goes down the stars come out like the ghosts of yesterday (Ghosts of yesterday!) So drink 'em down 'cause some things never change Baby, sing it loud, we ain't gonna fuck around When the sun goes down, let me hear you say (Let me hear you say...) (This is my town) It's my town, it's my town, it's my town (This is my town) It's my town, it's my town, it's my town (This is my town) The streets you walk give you a reason 'Cause it's all you got and that'll never change (That'll never change...) So keep singing that song and we can live forever Pour a little out for the ones who passed away When the sun goes down the stars come out like the ghosts of yesterday So drink 'em down 'cause some things never change Baby, sing it loud, we ain't gonna fuck around When the sun goes down, let me hear you say (Let me hear you say...) (This is my town) It's my town, it's my town, it's my town (This is my town) It's my town, it's my town, it's my town (This is my town) Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - gang vocals *Da Kurlzz - vocals *Danny - vocals *Funny Man - vocals *J-Dog - gang vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals ;Additional *Dylan "3D" Dresdow - mixing *Sean Gould - bass, guitars, programming *Sam Hollander - production, programming *Dave Katz - guitars, production, programming *Jaime Martinez - assistant mix engineering *Grant Michaels - programming Trivia *The original title of this song was This is My Town. *This song was remixed by Andrew W.K. for the remix album American Tragedy Redux. *This song was recorded by Sean Gould, with assistance from Grant Michaels, at Fresh Kills, New York, NY. *Johnny 3 Tears' claim of "you know we keep it thirty-deep" is a reference to the band's second single, Undead. In that song, Johnny 3 Tears claims "when you see J3T thirty-deep, he's down to brawl." *This song was used in one of the trailers for the game Street Fighter X Tekken. Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:American Tragedy Category:2011 Category:Charlie Scene Category:J-Dog Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:Funny Man Category:Danny Category:Da Kurlzz Category:Explicit Category:Music videos Category:Songs played live Category:Title after Lyrics Category:Written by Da Kurlzz Category:Written by Danny Category:Written by Funny Man Category:Written by Johnny 3 Tears Category:Written by Sam Hollander Category:Written by Dave Katz Category:Produced by Sam Hollander Category:Produced by Dave Katz Category:Written by Charlie Scene Category:Written by J-Dog Category:Official Lyrics Category:All six